This project will carry forward the original NIMH longitudinal study of 47 healthy aged men begun in 1957 and followed up in 1962 and 1968. The study will have two components: the establishment of a data bank for gerontology and the clinical psychological study of aging. (a) An assembly of all data from 1957, 1962, and 1968 into a form where it will be available to any researcher for further analysis. In particular, this will involve the preparation of a computer tape that will allow extensive data analysis beyond what has been done thus far by desk calculator and hand computation. (b) The analysis of clinical psychological data from all three occasions. The clinical data from the original study was handled from a structural, rather than a clinically- oriented, point of view. We propose to analyze all personality test data in a more traditional manner, utilizing acceptable quantitative methods.